The actuation and control of environmentally sensitive equipment, whether it be electronic or mechanical or the combination, has always been of great interest. There is great need for economical, secure and reliable control linkage for an environmentally sensitive device. For example, as shown in the preferred embodiment, if water or steam should enter the radio's inner workings, great harm may be caused. The novel and unique application of elastomeric washers between the control linkage handles prevents external elements from entering the device yet allowing ample versatility in control. The novel and unique application of elastomeric washers are supported and retained in place by shoulders formed in grooves on the device.
Numerous other advantages and features of the invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention, from the claims and from the accompanying drawings, in which like numerals are employed to designate like parts throughout the same.